Tangled
by Depraved Doll
Summary: The Christmas season is upon us and Kaiba finally learns of his feelings for one of the Yugi-tachi but someone else feels the same and will do anything to get what they want, YamixSeto
1. Default Chapter

**Yu-Gi-Oh-** Tangled

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Editor-** QX aka Steph

**Rating-** R because last time I posted something on the YGO site it was deleted because it was underrated…heh what ya gonna do?

**Warning-** Yaoi, aka malexmale relationships if you are a homophobe…(glares) leave now…otherwise enjoy

**Summary:** It's Christmas and Mokuba thinks that his brother has been working too hard…so he invites Yugi tachi over to one of their cabins for the holidays. Why is there the idea going round that Seto will kill everyone?

A/N: Hello Yu-Gi-Oh lovers, I've decided to try my hand at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I did write one before but it was deleted because it was underrated (sighs) so I left and wrote a couple Beyblade fics, KaixRei forever, now I'm back. With an idea and a plot…cool ne? Well this is an Xmas pressi for myself and the reviewers of my beyblade fics that like Yu-Gi-Oh to. It was gonna be a pressi for my sister but she's not fond of this pairing so her loss is my gain is what I say. Hope you like…

Malik muse: I am not to blame!

Nikki: of course not (pats head) I believe it was my Tala muse that came up with the idea for this fic…well him and Maroon 5's song 'Tangled' I seem to be getting a lot of fic ideas from their album at the moment.

Kaiba: run with it…

Nikki: You're being awfully kind…who are you and what have you done with Seto Kaiba?

Kaiba: Nikki, it's me and I'm being kind cause…well…tis the season

Nikki: Ah Kaiba, sweet-talk me all you like I am not going to let you kill Jounouchi

Kaiba: damn it

Nikki: disclaimer? Please?

Kaiba: Nikki doesn't own it…she wants to but it isn't ever going to happen

Nikki: thanks for that…on with the story…enjoy…

Chapter 1- A Christmas Carroll Normal POV 

Tinsel and twinkling lights, glitter and stupid songs, freezing cold weather and fat men dropping down your chimney whilst you slept. The young blue eyed CEO despised everything about this time of year. He hated it with a firey passion and when he heard announcements like 'only five shopping days left till Christmas' he couldn't help but smile and tell himself that it would soon be over. Only to return next year and poke at him. His workers telling him that he should do something festive with the Kaiba Corp building.

And his brother begging for him to take some time off so that they could go and have festive fun. Suggestions such as going down to the mall and visiting Santa's grotto were the norm. To be honest he did feel sorry for Mokuba, Christmas was the young Kaiba's favourite holiday and yet he was never able to celebrate it in the way he wished to because of Seto and his cold ways.

He sighed and ran a hair through his chestnut hair, ruffling it and knocking it out of place. The brown haired teen pushed his chair away from the desk and slowly stood, glancing around the boring and frankly depressing office once, he turned his attention to the windowed wall. Blue eyes staring out into the darkness, watching the glittering lights with unfathomable interest.

He gently placed his hands against his temples and tried to massage away the throbbing pain in his head. These headaches of his always seemed to be worst when Christmas came around. Another reason to dislike the December month. Loud beeping originated from the laptop sat upon the oak desk and Seto swiftly removed his attention from the window back to his workspace. His alarm was telling him that it was midnight yet he could not go home because his work was not finished.

The story of his life…what a tangled web that was…

Raven locks were sprawled out over the white leather of the corner couch that was positioned in the centre of the Kaiba mansions lounge. Tinsel was clasped tightly in a limp hand as the small boy slept. The servants always pitied the boy, so young, so sweet, so alone. His loyalties always lied with his older brother and they felt that was the reason no one tried to get close to the boy.

This is the reason they liked the Yugi tachi so much; they were Mokuba's friends regardless of what his brother was like. They didn't care what Kaiba said or thought about them, just liked to hang round with the smaller Kaiba. The group were actually admired by the servants, they stood up to Kaiba in a way no one else, not even Mokuba, ever would.

"Poor child" a blonde haired maid whispered as she draped the blanket in her arm over the small frame of the Kaiba Corp heir. She was young, late twenties at the most and had been working for the Kaiba's for a little over a year. She loathed the older but rather than quit she stayed, the smaller Kaiba was considered as a friend to her and she always enjoyed their time together.

"It is a shame isn't it? Someone so young and full of life to be hidden away in here" the old English butler smiled at the maid as she tucked the blanket around the child and removed the tinsel from his hand. "We finished the decorating" he explained and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled half in shock and half in gratitude.

"All of it?" Norman nodded and released his grip on her arm; she smiled again and stood at his side as they stared down at the small child. "I'd like to say he deserves better…but Kaiba does love him, he takes care of him, keeps him clothed and fed. Sometimes I think he does it at the sake of his own happiness." A curt nod was the only reply from the butler and the maid sighed.

"There was a phone call earlier…from Anzu, she and the other will be dropping by tomorrow to give Mokuba his Christmas present"

"That's nice of them" silence, neither of them had ever liked Anzu but they dared not push her away for fear of losing the others. The servants could only give so much to their young master. Friendship was something they could and did give but they understood that Mokuba needed to be with people of his own age group. Yugi tachi were the closest thing they had. "What's the time?"

"Nearly three in the morning Rini, you should go get some sleep"

"I was thinking about what to get Mokuba for Christmas last night. Then thought that Seto could get him anything, but he doesn't want meaningless presents. He wants to spend Christmas with his brother, is that so much to ask for?" Norman jumped when the blond maid spun on her heel and stared at the doorway where Kaiba was stood leaning against the frame in the usual arrogant way.

Norman had not heard the elder Kaiba enter but Rini had and he smiled knowing that she had made sure Kaiba had heard every word of their conversation. The maid was aware that she could loose her job for speaking to her boss in such a way but Mokuba deserved at least one fun Christmas. Every child deserves that.

Kaiba sighed and stepped forward into the room. He stared at his brother and then at the slightly over decorated room then let his gaze fall on the two adults stood in the middle of it all. Believe it or not he actually liked these servants; they were nice to Mokuba because they wanted to be. Not like the others who thought that if they weren't nice to the young boy they would be fired.

"No" he muttered the answer to the maids' question and walked over to the couch. "Thank you" the servants nodded in acceptance. They were probably two of the few people on earth who ever heard the elder Kaiba speak with an emotion other than hate. They smiled and made their leave, working for Kaiba wasn't so bad. He could actually be really nice, if he wanted to be that was.

Kaiba sighed and in a fluid like motion swept his younger brother into his arms. The latter didn't stir just mumbled and squirmed in his sleep as he was carried to his bedroom. Kaiba reached his brothers' bedroom and gently placed his brother down on his bed. He reached for the duvet and carefully placed it over his Mokuba's sleeping frame.

"I'm sorry Moki" he muttered and kissed his brothers' forehead. In truth Kaiba really did wish he could spend Christmas with his baby brother but some things couldn't be done. He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp he could have anything he wanted, so why didn't he? Why didn't he just take Christmas off, screw work and have some fun? Maybe because he knew that if he did he'd have to work four years straight to catch up on his work. That didn't make him feel any less guilty though.

Kaiba sighed and leant back in his chair as he stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom/ office. Was it just him or could he never escape his work, it acted like a wraith…it haunted him and it always would. He yawned and stretched his arms, it was four am and even if he went to sleep now he would have to be up in an hour for work.

Blue eyes studied the blank computer screen as they tried to remember what they had been doing. Another yawn. Kaiba gently rubbed his eyes and stood from the desk, he stared down at his bed. And fell face first onto the soft cotton sheets. 'One hours sleep is better than none' he told himself when there was a knock on the door. He growled and stared up at the ceiling, apparently Kami-sama didn't want him to sleep, now or ever.

"Come in" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he could get who ever it was to make him some coffee. Kami-sama knows he'd need it. Kaiba stared at the door for a while, waiting for whom ever it was that had interrupted him to enter. Another knock, Kaiba growled and pushed himself up from the bed. He'd make who ever it was pay for making him get up. Who did they think they were?

He wrapped his hand around the door handle and turned it slowly until the door clicked open. He blinked several times when the bright light from the hallway hit into his emotionless blue eyes. He could almost feel the pupils dilate and it made him feel dizzy beyond belief.

"Kaiba" a deep seductive voice greeted as the man stepped out of the light and into the shadows closing the door behind him as he crossed the threshold. By the time Kaiba's eyes had adjusted to the rapidly changing light he was surrounded by darkness. All he could make out was the slim figure of a man he felt that he knew but couldn't place.

"Hm, are you ignoring me on purpose?" The other asked as he slid his arms around Kaiba's waist. The blue eyes blinked in shock, this was the last thing he'd expected to happen when he'd opened his door at four o'clock in the morning. "Oh do tell…" a light kiss on the side of Seto's neck "what have I done to deserve the cold shoulder from you?" A teasing bite as soft hands snaked their way underneath the black shirt, tracing and stroking the toned muscles that they found.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba finally discovered his voice and tried to speak in his usual deadpanned tone but failed when a small moan escaped his lips. His mind was going mad, he wasn't sure what was going on, who the other person was, how they had gotten in and he still felt guilty about ignoring his little brother.

"So you can talk" a small menacing chuckle as lips pushed against lips. Blue eyes opened wide in shock then slowly drifted closed when he felt the tongue slide into his mouth. The thing that was scaring Seto the most was that…he was enjoying this, it felt right. Like it was meant to be and when the other broke away he may have even whimpered due to the lack of contact.

Another chuckle, a haunting kind of noise. Scary yet erotic and sexy as hell. Seto felt the other walk away from him. The creaking of the bed was the only noise that could be heard and it was a dead give away as to where the other had gone.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me some assistance with removing my clothes?" Kaiba blinked again before a smirk pulled at his lips; he turned on his heel and made his way over to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the king-sized bed and thought about how unlike him this was. He couldn't even see the person yet he was willing to jump into bed with them without a moment's hesitation. What did that say about him? What kind of person was he? Why did he care?

"Just who are you?" The blue eyes tried to focus, tried to see whom they were talking to. Tried to figure out the answer for themselves but there was nothing but darkness.

"Don't tell me that you can't tell? I know you can't see me but I thought that you would figure it out from my voice." A hand gently grabbed hold of the black shirt and pulled Seto down on top of him and into a deeply passionate kiss. The CEO's hands traced the others body in a slow sensual way. He could hear his heart in his throat, wondered if the other could hear it to.

"Why does this feel so right?" A quiet whisper escaped the CEO's lips as he broke away from the other.

"Because it is" was the simple reply. Seto didn't argue something else that was so unlike him. He was confused to say the least as he tried to get the nagging voices to shut up. All he wanted to do was enjoy this moment, wasn't it? He jumped back and sat bolt upright on the bed massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"What's going on here?"

"Hm and I thought you were a genius" more creaking as the figure moved from where he was lying and scooted over to sit next to Seto. "Don't think koi, there's no need to" Kaiba was taken back when the other man pushed him down and pinned him to the bed with an incredible amount of force.

"Koi?" The CEO questioned the word as if it were in an unknown alien language. The other laughed again and lightly kissed Seto's lips before moving to his jaw where he placed more light kisses. The other giggled into the CEO's skin when he reached his neck and bit down on the pale flesh. The dragon master moaned again and grabbed hold of the others shoulders. Pulling him into him as if thinking that if the other left he would die.

Why was that? Seto had never been dependent on anyone in his entire life yet this person had breezed into his room. He had been here for no longer than five seconds and Seto was already finding himself becoming too interested in the other. Hell he didn't even know who the other was but said person was calling him 'koi' maybe it was just him but wasn't that a serious thing between two really close people.

The other placed a butterfly kiss on the CEO's lips before backing away and standing at the foot of the bed. Seto tilted his head in confusion and propped himself up with his elbows. He couldn't work out why the other had stopped, but it was as much a relief as a disappointment. Kami-sama what was happening to him?

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as quietly as he could without resorting to whispering. The other laughed and stared at Seto through the darkness, their eyes meeting for a brief second before the other gave his answer.

"You can't stay here forever Seto, you have to go back sometime?" Kaiba pushed himself away from the bed and took hold of the others hand staring at him with an un-measurable amount of confusion in his ice blue eyes.

"What does that mean?" To Seto it seemed that the other was speaking in riddles, riddles he couldn't work out no matter how hard he tried because they made no sense and never would.

"Hm…" the other tenderly stroked the side of Kaiba's face and stared into his eyes. He smiled and when Seto went to speak he placed a thin finger against his lips in a sweet motion that meant be quite. Seto did as he was told yet another thing that was unlike him. When everything fell silent there was a loud unmistakable beeping that Seto couldn't place. It was as if his memory had been wiped and all he could think about was the other man in the room with him.

"What is that?" He asked the other laughed again and placed a light kiss on his lips before backing away all the way over to the door where he stopped and stared at Seto one last time.

"None of this is real Seto, it's all a dream…a figment of your imagination, now you have to wake up" Seto rubbed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"If this is all a dream…why can't I see who you are?"

"Because you don't want to, I'll be seeing you again soon though. Until then…koi…"

With that said Seto's eyes fluttered open and he sat bolt upright in his bed, in his room. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and the alarm clock was beeping furiously. Kaiba yawned and reached for the clock, he glanced at the time and threw the clock at the wall.

"Shit! I'm late"

Nikki: So opinions? Good? Bad? Please say something…have you guessed the pairing? Go ahead take a guess and next chapter we'll see who's right and who's wrong…

Kaiba: and I shall mock the people who are wrong

Nikki: KAIBA! Don't be mean! Or else…

Kaiba: or else what?

Nikki: I'll kill you off now apologise

Kaiba: jeez, calm down you insane freak…I'm sorry

Nikki: that's better even though I disliked the 'insane freak' comment that you made…

Kaiba: so?

Nikki: Uh please review, it would make me a very happy authoress, hope to see ya again soon...the more reviews I get the quicker I update and the sooner you discover the pairing…you know it makes sense so…Go my friends and review…


	2. Sometimes

**Yu-Gi-Oh-** Tangled

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Editor-** QX aka Steph

**Rating-** R because last time I posted something on the YGO site it was deleted because it was underrated…he what ya gonna do?

**Warning-** Yaoi, aka malexmale relationships if you are a homophobe…(glares) leave now…otherwise enjoy

**Summary:** The Christmas season is upon us and Kaiba finally learns of his feelings for one of the Yugi-tachi but someone else feels the same and will do anything to get what they want, YamixSeto

A/N: AH! My know it all friend read my summary and explained 'nicely' how crap it was and since they are such a genius made up this new one which I do have to admit is better. She also said to put the pairing on for the second chapter because if people are just searching for their favourite pairings then they're not going to see this.

Nikki: ok I'm back with the second chappie, it's been longer than I thought it would be but I have to use my mom's laptop cause my computer's kinda dead at the moment

Kaiba: don't tell me you're going to mourn it

Nikki: (Mourns) Ok

Kaiba: Kami-sama what did I do to get stuck with her?

Nikki: Oh Kaiba don't moan so much…you love me really

Kaiba: That's debatable just hurry up and get this done

Nikki: patience Kaiba, patience

Kaiba: I'll give you patience you insane freak?! (Strangles)

Nikki: (various noises associated with strangling) Enjoy… and uh…don't own it…

**P.S.:** Review replies will be done at the end of this chapter, thanks to ya all

Chapter 2- Sometimes 

**Normal POV**

Mokuba sat at the table, his breakfast sat infront of him. Untouched and unwanted instead he was drawing a picture; he liked to draw and was good at it too or so people told him.

"Hey Moki" the soft voice of the blonde maid filled the room as she ruffled the raven hair and sat down next to the child at the table. He smiled at her and lifted his drawing from the table, tilting it in mid air so that she could see it clearly.

"What do you think?" He asked, Rini took the picture in her hands and gently ran her fingertips over the picture. It was of a duel monster card, no surprise there, she believed the name of the card was 'Witty Phantom' or something like that. It was extremely good but then again every painting that Mokuba did was. He was a very talented artist and if Kaiba stayed at home every now and again he would know that. He would also know his brother a hell of a lot better than he thought he did.

"It's brilliant Moki, but you did draw it" she explained and stared over at the bowl of un-eaten porridge. The young Kaiba was refusing to eat again, he did it every once in a while. Not so much because he was depressed or anything but because…well no one really knew. He just didn't eat every now and again; maybe it was a desperate attempt to get his brothers attention. It would never work Kaiba was never here for long enough to notice.

"Moki, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Mokuba glanced at Rini and then to the bowl of porridge, he shook his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't like porridge" Rini smiled at him and ruffled his hair for the second time as she stood from the table. She grabbed the porridge from where it was lying, rejected, and dropped it into the sink before opening the fridge and looking over what was there. She smiled and turned to face Mokuba.

"Do you like pancakes?" An excited nod and hyper smile crossed the younger Kaiba's face as he leapt up from his chair and ran over to where Rini was stood. "I thought you would, but I thought you could only have healthy food for breakfast…" the hyper smile disappeared and the young Kaiba sighed. Rini was correct in her belief, his Nii-chan had informed all of the servents that Mokuba had to eat something healthy for breakfast, at least and none of them would dare go against Seto Kaiba's wishes. "That's good, cause there is nothing healthier than pancakes"

"So I can have some?" The hyper smile returned and Rini nodded; it was good to see the small boy smile again. He had such a wonderfully beautiful smile and she wondered which of his parents he had inherited that from, his mother or his father.

"Of course…but it'll be our little secret…ok?" Mokuba nodded and held out his hand. Rini gave him hers and they shook on the deal.

"What will be your little secret?" A cold voice filtered into the room from the kitchen doorway causing both of the people stood infront of the fridge to freeze in their places. "I asked a question and I expect an answer" Rini and Mokuba chuckled and slowly closed the fridge door, both of them still refusing to turn or speak to the other. "I know that neither of you are mutes so…answer me"

"We were just thinking about what to get you for Christmas Nii-chan" The small raven-haired child covered with an innocent smile that could have made a scientist believe that there was no such thing as gravity.

"Sure you were?" Kaiba obviously didn't believe a word of what had just been said but he didn't push any further just walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of black coffee. He sipped some and rolled his eyes, it wasn't strong enough to wake him. The dead maybe but not Seto Kaiba who had just had possibly the most disturbing dream of his young life.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Rini asked as she began to search for everything they would need to make Mokuba's pancakes. Kaiba glared at her and slumped into the chair where Mokuba had been sat only minutes before.

"Yes" Kaiba growled and took another sip of his coffee; Mokuba stared at his brother for a while, maybe hoping that he would notice the drawing or his existence but no such luck. He muttered quietly under his breath and walked over to the table removing his art equipment and placing it in his backpack. Rini sighed as she watched the young master return to her side and broke a few eggs into the pan.

"Yeah, it's not like you to sleep in" Mokuba muttered and helped add the flour to the pan. The dragon master eyed his younger brother suspiciously; did he know something about the dream he had had last night? Mokuba's room was right next to his and the walls weren't that thick it was possible that the younger could have heard…something…

"My alarm didn't go off" the blue eyed CEO growled and took another sip of his coffee hoping, maybe even praying that the conversation would end there.

"Yeah it did, I heard it from my room at five it's now eight what happened?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his coffee in one chug; this was not something he was in the mood to discuss with anyone. Especially not his younger brother and his maid. If he was ever going to discuss his dream, which he did not intend to do, he would talk to a psychologist or someone with a degree in such futile things as dreams and hallucinations.

"That's enough! What is this the Spanish inquisition? I'm going to work…I'll be back later" with that said he grabbed he trenchcoat and keys and disappeared out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Ok maybe he had been a little harsh on them, well his brother he didn't really care about what he had said to the maid. But he was tired, confused, he was Seto Kaiba wasn't that what people expected from him? To be harsh and cruel and offensive even to those he cared about the most. Sometimes he wished he wasn't who he was, sometimes he wanted to let his guard down and let someone in. Sometimes.

When he reached the garage he slid into the black Porsche, which in truth was his favourite car. It was one of the first he had brought and one of the best, he would never even dream of replacing it. Was willing to spend any amount of money on it being fixed and repaired. It was like his Blue-eyes card he would never give that up…ever. Boys and their toys…right?

He slid into the front seat and placed the keys in the ignition. He really didn't want to go to work today, wanted to be anywhere but work. However as he kept reminding himself he was Seto Kaiba and he had certain things that could only be done by him. If only just because everyone else were idiots. Within minutes he was on the main road, driving way over the speed limit but no one ever dared to stop him for fear of him jumping at them and ripping their throats out with his bare teeth. With the frame of mind he was in today they would be right and were wise to keep their distance.

"Shit" he mumbled when he pulled up outside of the Kaiba Corp building. Usually he liked coming here, felt it was his sanctuary away from the horror and torment of what was the world and life. Now he hated it with every bone in his body and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, to that dream. That crazy dream that he felt washed away his last speck of sanity yet he felt as though he needed it. Or at least he needed to know more about it. Why had he dreamt it? Who was the other? Would he dream it again? If so would he mind?

"Mr Kaiba, you're wanted in the meeting room" the young pink haired secretary explained when she saw him heading into his office. He turned and shot her one of his death glares. "I take it I should call them and tell them you won't be in today" she smiled, albeit shakily, and fumbled with the phone.

"Why am I always stuck with these imbeciles?" Kaiba asked more to himself than anyone else as he wandered into his office and slammed the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he meandered over to desk and collapsed into the leather chair. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in boredom and swivelled on the chair until he was facing the picture of Mokuba.

The annoyingly innocent ebony eyes taunting him and made him feel even guiltier than he already did. If that was possible. He leaned back on the chair and tried to decide what had started his dislike for this holiday. What had been the cause of him making his little brother upset on what was one of the happiest days of the year. The CEO growled when there was a loud rapping at the door. A flash of the dream entered his mind and he coughed nervously whilst simultaneously running a hand through his short chestnut hair.

"Come in!" He called and waited…waited…waited. He started to wonder if he had fallen asleep and back into that dream. Everything seemed to be playing out exactly as the dream had. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door swung open and he saw a man with shoulder length red hair walk up to the desk. Swaying his hips as he walked, he sighed when he reached the desk and flipped a strand of flame red hair over his shoulder.

"How rude!" The other shot coldly and stared down at Kaiba, deep golden eyes burning into him. "I had a meeting with ya and ya just blew me off! I don't take kindly to that kind of thing!" He shouted and threw his hands down onto the desk, Kaiba growled angrily and shot the other an ice-cold glare that made him back away, but only slightly.

"And you are?" Kaiba asked/ordered

"My name is Oyamada Ogami," the other man explained. Kaiba stared blankly, the name meant nothing to him and he didn't care to know any more than he already did. He smirked at the other and picked up the phone that rested on the mahogany desk. Ogami's eyes studied the blue eyed dragon master as he spoke quietly into the receiver, trying to lip read but failing miserably.

In three second Kaiba had placed the phone back on the hook and was glaring at Ogami. Before any more words could be exchanged two guards seized hold of Ogami's arms and began to drag him in the direction of the doors.

"What's going on?!" Ogami demanded as he thrashed and squirmed in the arms of the men that were twice if not three times his size. Kaiba chuckled un-amused and stood from his desk.

"I dislike people who barge into my office and start shouting at me for things that could not have been prevented. It's nothing personnel I just really detest you"

The loud rapping on the door made the raven-haired child jump up in glee and rush through the kitchen all the way to the entrance on the other side of the mansion. He yelped slightly when he collided into Norman's leg and had to use the wall to steady himself. The butler smiled at the child and checked him over for any injuries before continuing towards the door. When Norman opened the door he greeted Yugi tachi and led them into the lounge. He smiled and made a mental note that Tea wasn't there.

"Where's Anzu?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to Yugi on the white leather couch. Norman smiled, normally he would explain to the younger that he was being nosy but in all honesty he was just as eager to find out about the annoying brunettes whereabouts as his young master.

"Oh…she said something about a dance recital, I'm sure she'll swing by later." Jounouchi explained and draped his arm around the young Kaiba's shoulders. "You want ya presents?" Jounouchi asked and laughed quietly, Mokuba thought about the question for a while, which was extremely surprising because the boy loved presents more than life itself and what was more fun than ripping into the beautiful glittery wrapping to get to the surprise inside.

"Do you think Seto would mind?" Mokuba's ebony eyes turned to face Norman who merely chuckled and shrugged. Before he had a chance to answer the young teen's question Jounouchi butt in, rather rudely he thought.

"What does it matter? It's your present not his, if he doesn't like you opening presents from your friends then he can rot in he…"

"Jounouchi!" Everyone stopped dead; no one dared even breathe. It was strange, if it wouldn't have been for this little outburst no one would have even noticed that the all mighty Pharaoh of Egypt was in the room with them. In fact Mokuba and Norman hadn't even noticed that the crimson eyed Yugi look a like had come in. "That's enough, we all know that you dislike Kaiba but please do not say such things infront of his little brother"

Jounouchi growled at Yami before turning back to face the Kaiba Corp heir with a smile plastered across his face. Otogi rolled his eyes at his friends and passed Mokuba a bag filled with skilfully wrapped presents. The young Kaiba eyed the bag hungrily and slowly lifted the first present from the top of the pile.

"That's from me!" Honda explained and smiled proudly, Otogi sighed and whacked Honda across the head with the palm of his hand.

"What he means to say is I shopped for it, I brought it, I wrapped it. He wrote his name on the front and managed to spell it wrong…" Honda blushed "I re-wrote it put it in the bag and now you have it…I hope you like it" Otogi explained and smiled, obviously content with making the other uncomfortable and embarrassed. Mokuba giggled and tore the paper away from the gift. He gasped and leapt up throwing his arms around Otogi's neck in a gracious hug. Otogi laughed and hugged back.

"Thank you Otogi!" Mokuba screamed and jumped back taking yet another look at the present. It was a beautiful red silk shirt that Mokuba figured must have cost a fortune but it wasn't the money that mattered to him. It may be corny but it was the sentimental value, Otogi had gone out and taken time looking for something that the future owner of Kaiba Corp would like. And he did, he loved it.

"It will go with the other present I got you…" Otogi turned and looked at Honda with a questioning look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry would you like to take all of the credit for that present to?" Honda blushed again and sunk lower into the couch.

"No I'm good" Honda growled and covered his face with his hand, Mokuba laughed and lifted out the next gift. Running his hand across the silver paper and over to the small tag, he read the writing and smiled over at Yami. The Pharaoh nodded in response from where he was stood next to the window and Mokuba proceeded to tear the paper away from whatever was hidden inside.

"Oh my Kami-sama, Yami…how did you…?" Yami smiled at the flabbergasted young boy and chuckled quietly.

"I take it you like it then?" Yami asked and sat on the window ledge, Mokuba nodded and ran his hands over the gift. It was a small oak box that contained all sorts of painting and drawing equipment. Paintbrushes, pencils and paints all laid out inside of the small beautifully carved box.

"I love it, Yami thank you soo much…but how did you know?" Mokuba questioned the Pharaoh as he continued to study the present he had just received.

"When we were here last week, I saw a couple of your paintings drying in the kitchen. Then I saw that when I was out and figured that you would like it, I'm glad you do"

"Leave the rest for Christmas Mokuba" as with before everyone stopped. The icy voice seemed to freeze everyone in time.

"No way, we brought these present and if we say that Mokuba can open them then he can" As usual Jounouchi didn't know when to shut up and voiced his opinion against the elder Kaiba who just snorted and ignored his comment.

"Kaiba is right, this way Mokuba will have more to open on Christmas" Yami explained which earned him a strange look from everyone in the room.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Jou snapped and pointed at Kaiba who was leaning in his normal casual way against the doorframe.

"As usual, the make-inu has no manners. Don't you know it's rude to point, especially at those who are superior to you" Jou's mouth hit the floor as he tried to come up with a come back but as usual his brain gave out on him and he had no choice but to back down.

"Nii-chan's right, I'll save the rest for Christmas" Mokuba explained and smiled as he took the present from Yami back into his arms and hugged it.

"This is all your fault!" Jou growled and pointed at Yami, the former Pharaoh just sighed and rolled his eyes, "why are you constantly betraying us? You're supposed to be our friend" Jou growled and started waving his arms as if trying to prove his point.

"That's enough Jou" Yugi whispered and grabbed hold of his friends arm, pulling him back down onto the couch simultaneously.

"But, Yug…what if he turns on us again…I don't wanna risk loosing you" Yugi smiled weakly and pulled his koi into his arms. He understood that Jou just wasn't ready to accept Yami back just yet, maybe he wasn't either.

"What are you blabbering on about mutt?" Kaiba asked, unsure of what they were talking about. When no one answered the CEO's question he turned his attention to Mokuba as if redirecting the question to him. The younger Kaiba shrugged and stared at his feat avoiding the question that had been asked. The blue eyed dragon master growled and rolled his eyes, why did he care about Yugi tachi and their pathetic little lives?

He didn't care, however no matter how many times he repeated that in his head he couldn't get himself to believe it. Kami-sama what had that dream done to him and his mind? He turned his ice-cold gaze to the window where Yami had been stood only minutes before to discover that the Pharaoh had disappeared. The last of his sanity was telling him that human beings couldn't just disappear into thin air and that the other must have left. Kaiba stared out of the window in confusion; nothing had ever upset Yami so much before that he had left. What did Christmas do to people?

Nikki: Ok that was Chapter 2, crappie as it was…I didn't really wanna do anything major in the fluff department yet so it ended up as this. The red head I introduced to you all earlier, you might wanna remember his name. He will reappear.

Kaiba: Nikki?

Nikki: Oh yeah, in this fanfic the Yami's and Hikari's have their own bodies. I should have mentioned this earlier but I forgot, curse me and my stupidity. Oh and I'm being kinda mean to Jounouchi but I do love the guy, thick as he is.

Kaiba: Nikki?

Nikki: For anyone that cares Anzu will make an appearance in this fic but I don't like her so she'll probably be a real bitch to everyone. Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik are also going to be in here because I love them so much, anyhoo …PLEASE REVIEW!

Review replies 

dangerousgirl: Wow, either I'm writing them really in character or you just really know your anime characters or it's somewhere inbetween. Personally I'm guessing the second. Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it and for guessing correctly you receive a chibi Yami plushie, ahh it's soo cute…hope ya like.

PyroKittyKat: Yay, two reviews, I'm glad that you liked it too. I hope you stay tuned for the rest it would make me very happy person. How come you didn't guess? Oh well it doesn't matter, maybe you just couldn't guess. Well anyway I hope to see ya again soon.

autumnburn: Hey hon, it's great to see ya again…I decided to take a little break from Beyblade, after all twenty chapters can take it's toll on ya but I will be writing a sequel to Fallen…maybe well thanks for reviewing it's nice to hear a familiar voice and you've always been one of my most loyal reviewers. So yeah in case I haven't said good to hear from ya, and no it's not Yugi or Joey, they're together in this fic. I'm sorry to all JouxSeto fans but I can't get into it, it reminds me too much of KaixTyson witch you especially will know I hate. Hope to see ya soon hon.

Thanks for your reviews, you guys are soo great…luv ya all, Chapter 3 is where everything hits off, or at least that's what I've planned for anyway. We should hear more from Yami in the next chapter, he hasn't really been around much yet so it's only fair.

-Ja ne-


	3. Shiver

**Yu-Gi-Oh-** Tangled

**Author-** Luna P aka Nikki

**Editor-** QX aka Steph

**Rating-** R because last time I posted something on the YGO site it was deleted because it was underrated…he what ya gonna do?

**Warning-** Yaoi, aka malexmale relationships if you are a homophobe…(glares) leave now…otherwise enjoy

**Summary:** The Christmas season is upon us and Kaiba finally learns of his feelings for one of the Yugi-tachi but someone else feels the same and will do anything to get what they want, YamixSeto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my OC's

A/N: Yes here is the third instalment, I know I know. The last chapter was shit and there was a lot of jumping from one place to the other, hopefully this chapter will make up for it, for those that are still confused this fic is YamixSeto, I hope you enjoy chapter three.

**AH WARNING PLEASE READ!: **There are some spoilers in this chapter, mainly at the beginning but you've probably seen series 4…or 5, well it's called waking the dragons so if you've seen it you're safe, if not I am sorry but I don't give away much.

Nikki: there you happy Kaiba

Kaiba: (smiling at Yami) ecstatic

Yami: Noooo! I'm in love with Mokuba!

Kaiba: WHAT?!

Yami: Just joking, anyway on with the fic

Nikki: Ok…well, I hope if anyone out there is reading this you like this chapter,

Review replies will be done at the end…

**Chapter 3- Shiver **

Normal POV 

A small glistening tear slowly slid its way down tanned skin leaving an invisible trail behind it. Crimson eyes fluttered open and then closed before the former Pharaoh shifted on his bed and walked away from the comfy furniture instead choosing to wander to the window and stare out into the night. The darkness was comforting. Hiding him from the world and his 'friends' if he could call them that.

Then again he couldn't blame them, not after what he had done. Yugi had surrendered his soul for him, but it was his mistake his fault and ultimately his stupidity. So in all honesty it should have been him, this was the reason why the Yugi-tachi kept their distance. Kami-sama if he didn't feel bad enough just when he thought they were finally getting over it, it came back to haunt him.

He sat on the window ledge and pushed the window open letting the freezing December breeze hit into him and make him shiver. He rubbed his arms in a desperate attempt for more warmth but the elements were reflecting his emotions, he was getting the cold shoulder and so the whole world was. Or so it seemed, he smiled, as far as he knew it never got this cold back in Egypt.

His shimmering crimson orbs drifted upwards, to the stars. He smiled again and studied the constellations with unfathomable interest. They were the only things that never seemed to change, everything else in his life had. The stars were a constant, they would always be there or so he hoped. The loud knock at the door jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he mumbled and continued to join the stars so that he could work out their constellations without any problems. He heard the door click open and a few footsteps before the door closed again but after that there was silence. A cold silence, one of Yugi-tachi most likely apologising. That was common, they'd shout at him bring back the memories, ignore him and then apologise for doing it. It drove him mad.

Someone had once told him that people only said what they truly thought when they were angry. This made sense and seemed to fit in with the way Yugi-tachi acted, what he couldn't understand was if they regretted doing it then why do it in the first place? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yami, I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by it…it's just…" silence, a cough, Jounouchi never was very good at apologising. "I really hate Kaiba and when you stuck up for him like that…"

"He was right, Mokuba is his little brother not yours. He doesn't go around telling you what to do with Shizuka so don't go around telling him what to do with Mokuba." He didn't mean to be so harsh but it was true, sometimes Jounouchi thought he knew best, he didn't.

"I know, but the kid needs a break!" The blond explained and joined his friend at the window "Kaiba treats him like a prisoner"

"That's not true, Mokuba has a good life and is loved very much…and you know that" Yami sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand, maybe if he just accepted Jounouchi's apology the blonde would leave him to his thoughts.

"Yeah, Yami you're right, you're always right…I'm sorry, please forgive me. You know how I permanently have my foot lodged in my mouth…" A chuckle from Jou a fake smile from Yami as he tried to prove that everything was ok between the two when it wasn't. It wasn't even close to being ok but Jou was Yugi's koi and so he would play the game. After all it was what he was king of. "We cool?"

"Of course, anyway I'm really tired I'd better get some sleep"

"Yeah, I'll go back to Yug, he'll probably think that I've got lost or something like that" another chuckle followed by another false smile. There was definitely a pattern emerging somewhere. Jou nodded at Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder before he turned and left the room. Yami let out the breath that he had been holding when the door slammed closed behind the blonde.

He sighed and let another yawn escape his lips, before he stood from his perch on the windowsill and wandered over to the bed. He coughed quietly and fell down onto the bed. The wonderfully soft piece of furniture that offered nothing more than a warm comfortable place to sleep. A sigh as long lashed eyelids fell closed over crimson eyes like curtains fell closed over crystal clear windows.

Mokuba giggled as he ran past his brothers room, his brother was asleep and having one of those dreams. The young Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what they were about. He sniggered quietly, he knew what they were about what he really wanted to know was who they were about. The raven-haired boy knocked on the door, there was no answer so after a few seconds of silence he opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

"Nii-chan?" Mokuba called out as he wandered across the room and over to the bed, he smiled at the sight of his brother lying face down on the bed, still fully clothed. He slowly tip-toed past the bed and over to the desk where he searched the draws for the little black address book that he knew his brother had. He knew this because he'd brought it for him last Christmas.

Mokuba froze when he heard his Nii-chan call out, he wasn't sure what he had said exactly. It had come out as more as a mumble than anything but for a split second the small Kaiba actually thought that the dragon master had awoken to find him looking through his stuff. If there was one thing Kaiba valued more than anything it was privacy and if he ever caught anyone, even Mokuba, going through his stuff. Well let's just say he wouldn't be best pleased.

After a five-minute wait Mokuba was fairly certain that his brother was fast asleep, infact he was certain that his brother was soo deep in sleep that not even an explosion in the room down the hall wouldn't be enough to wake him. He giggled again when he found what he was looking for and slammed the desk draw shut in excitement, mentally cursing himself for being louder than necessary however. He yawned and ran a hand through the long raven locks before walking over to the doorway. He giggled again as he placed the book in his jacket pocket and reached for the door handle.

"Mokuba? What are you doing in here?" The small child thought about his excuse for a while, his baka Nii-chan had woken himself up at the worst possible moment. Just as Mokuba was making his escape. He sighed and turned to face the CEO who was sat bolt upright on the bed, sapphire blue eyes studying every move that the younger made. The raven-haired boy chuckled to himself when an idea crawled into his head; an idea that Seto might not believe but would make him shut up at least.

"I came in to wake you, I couldn't sleep cause you were making so much noise" even in the darkness the younger could see his Nii-chan pale considerably. "What was your dream about Seto?"

"Nothing, you should go back to bed Moki" Mokuba nodded in agreement and grabbed hold of the door handle. Soon after he was back in the hallway when he heard the slam of his brothers' door he whipped out the little black book and began to flick through the pages.

"Work, work, work…" Mokuba repeated as if constantly reminding himself of what he was looking for. He had a fabulous plan; he'd come up with it earlier when Yugi-tachi were there. He was going to make sure that his brother celebrated at least one Christmas with him…and his…'friends.' He laughed maniacally in a way that would make Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura squirm with jealousy. This plan was one hundred per cent flawless. Nothing could go wrong…well that's not true, Seto could very well go absolutely mad and kill everyone within a two thousand mile radius but that wouldn't matter.

Rini watched the young Kaiba as he descended the staircase, black address book clenched tightly within his grip. She smiled at the small boy, to her it was blatantly obvious what was going on and if completely honest she was proud of the child. He was very slowly becoming incredibly smart; maybe one day he would outsmart even his brother and maybe that day was today.

Yami rolled over on his bed, his head was pounding and he felt like he'd had too much to drink. He'd been woken an hour ago by a loud ringing sound and ever since then he'd floated in and out of consciousness. That was probably the reason he felt so bad, being awake yet asleep at exactly the same time couldn't be good for your mind, could it? He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, crimson eyes slit as a ray of shining white light slid in from the window and hit into his shimmering orbs.

He jumped when he heard the sound of wood meeting wood and sat bolt up right on his bed to see Yugi stood at his dresser. With a suitcase emptying the contents of Yami's draws into said suitcase. Was Yugi throwing him out? Was the first question he asked himself. Then immediately shook it away, if only to stop himself from worrying or getting upset before knowing the details.

"Yugi?" The hikari jumped at the sound of his other halves voice and spun on his heel to face his look-a-like with a smile on his face. "May I ask what you are doing?" Yugi giggled and slammed the lid of the suitcase before dropping it down on the floor and pouncing onto Yami's bed in a cat like way.

"I got a phone call earlier" Yugi explained and shifted on the bed so that he had his arm draped over Yami's shoulder. Yami turned his head slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger. "It was from Mokuba" Yugi stopped again and Yami nudged him, trying to get him to continue.

"And?" Yami prodded Yugi giggled again and stared at his nails, "Yug can I just point out that I am not psychic and have absolutely no idea what you are going on about, so if you would be so kind and tell me why you are packing my suitcase…"

"We're going on holiday" the hikari explained with a Cheshire cat smile and a giggle as he clapped his hands together for the millionth time.

"Great, where?" Yugi's smile dropped, just slightly but Yami noted that it had happened, wait a minute what was it that Yugi had said earlier about Mokuba? Yami pondered over this question for a while and then turned to face Yugi shaking his head in disbelief. "Yugi…"

"We're going with the rest of the gang up to Kaiba's cabin in the woods for the festive holiday. Moki called earlier and explained everything, I came in to tell you an hour or so ago but you were asleep and so since Jou said he'd pack for me I figured I'd pack for you because the limo will be here soon and I didn't want you to have to rush your packing cause you know you might forget something."

Yami blinked, he wasn't quiet sure what Yugi had said. It had all been so fast that he'd only managed to pick out a handful of words, those words being. Them, Kaiba, cabin, woods, packed.

"I left a set of clothes out over there but everything else that you will need has been packed, wow this is exciting anyway I'd best go see how Jou is getting on and get changed myself." As the hikari rambled on Yami couldn't help but notice that the other hadn't taken a breath throughout the whole speech and that in order to live people needed to breathe. In other words Yugi could very well cause himself some sort of injury if he didn't inhale some oxygen soon.

"Yug, breathe" Yugi stopped, nodded and took a deep breath just as Yami had said and after a few seconds of inhaling and exhaling the pale blue colour that had been present on the young hikari's skin had disappeared.

"Thanks…well anyway now that you're up to date I shall leave you to get ready" Yugi explained and pushed himself up from the bed. Yami nodded and glanced around his room, something was missing.

"Uh…Yugi…" Yami called out to the other as he continued to search his bed for the missing item. He looked up at Yugi and the hikari stopped in the doorway, he passed Yami a questioning look and shrugged. "Yuki?" He questioned the whereabouts of the stuffed seal, which earned him a smile and a chuckle from the other boy who merely pointed at the suitcase.

"When I came in he was on the floor so I packed him for you, I know you don't like to be without him for too long so…" Yami smiled and Yugi nodded at him before turning and leaving the room. Yami sighed and fell down onto the pillows,

"A secluded cabin, in the woods, Yugi-tachi and Seto Kaiba this is insane" Yami mumbled and closed his eyes. These were the words of a man that knew insanity well so he was most likely correct in assuming that everything would go wrong and things would turn mental and if anyone survived Christmas it would be a miracle.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mokuba giggled coyly and backed away from his older brother. Safe to say he hadn't thought this through, he'd sorted everything out but he hadn't accounted for how his brother would react.

"I…uh…I…I booked you some time off work and then invited Yugi-tachi to go up to our cabin with us for Christmas." A shudder ran through the elder Kaiba's body as he slid down onto the leather couch. When Mokuba had come to him earlier asking if they could talk he would have guessed that it would have been about anything but this. How could Mokuba do this to him? He didn't mind that Mokuba had booked him time off but the fact that the younger had booked him time off which he would now spend with the Yug-tachi. That was almost unforgivable…almost…

"Uh…Nii-chan?" The younger Kaiba questioned as he watched the other stare off into space. It did seem that Seto's mind was elsewhere, that couldn't be good, how was Mokuba going to tell him that the Yugi-tachi would be arriving at the Kaiba mansion in less than five minutes without getting his head bit off?

"Yes Mokuba?" Kaiba asked after escaping from his thoughts for long enough to hear and answer his brothers' query only this time it seemed to be Mokuba who was 'away with the fairies' if you will. "Moki, I am not angry with you…anyway I will have time to prepare for these few days, it's not as if they will be here any minute now is it?" And as if fate was waiting for him to say these exact words before it continued to screw with his life there was a knock at the door. A knock that Kaiba was trying with all his might to ignore. A small giggle from the smaller Kaiba indicated that his worst dream was coming true. Mokuba had set him up and was at present giving him another reason to hate Christmas.

The blue-eyed dragon master watched as his brother smiled evilly and slowly skipped out of the lounge in a mocking way that meant 'ha got ya older bro' if he didn't love the kid he would have killed him for that. Kaiba growled and folded his arms across his chest; this was not what he had expected to happen this morning. A smirk appeared on his face as an idea entered his mind. Before anyone had time to blink Kaiba had jumped over the back of the couch and was now stood inbetween Mokuba and the door.

"Ha, Mokuba, I am sorry but I cannot go with you on your trip. I haven't packed yet" Kaiba smiled when he saw the raven-haired child's mind working and then ignored the muttered swear that escaped the younger boy's lips. Another thing that Mokuba hadn't thought out, he had packed for himself but not Kaiba and he hadn't asked for anyone to pack for his Nii-chan either. He had to admit, to himself at least, he had seriously screwed up and now Seto was going to get off without even spending one second with the Yugi-tachi. And he wouldn't feel even the slightest guilt about it.

"That's not true Kaiba-sama" the blue-eyes' sparkle disappeared when Kaiba heard those words and he turned on his heel to see Rini stood behind him. Left arm hidden behind her back and right extended to show him the packed suitcases stood beside the door. A wink from her right eye was aimed at Mokuba who merely giggled in joy. Another knock and a few more laughs.

"Thank you Rini!" Mokuba giggled and pushed past his Nii-chan throwing his arms around the maid's waist and almost knocking her to the floor. Somehow she managed to steady herself and stay on her feat. All Kaiba could do was stand there, stunned, was the whole world against him?

"I heard you talking last night Moki, I knew of your plan and I knew of its flaws. That is why I fixed them for you…Merry Christmas young one" Rini explained and hugged the small boy back.

"Thank you, it's the best Christmas present I could have wished for, hm, what do you get for the person who had everything…?" Rini giggled, she remembered this 'joke' all too well.

"A burglar alarm" she finished for him he giggled for the millionth time and glanced at his older brother whose eyes were still firmly fixed onto the case. He decided that his Nii-chan was either in genuine shock or was trying to will the suitcase to disappear.

"If no one else is going to get that then I shall" Norman explained as he walked to the door after hearing another round of loud knocks that, he thought, couldn't be missed. "Oh and Master Kaiba, uh…both of you…the driver just called and said that he is bringing the car around for you and your guests." Kaiba growled and walked back into the lounge, with one last growl he dropped down onto the couch and folded his arms across his chest. It was official he was in hell.

Nikki: Neh, another screwy chappie, ok…ok don't worry next chapter it will start off in the cabin…Yay! Maybe I can get this fic on the road

Kaiba: Here's hoping, you're just trying to annoy me aren't you?

Nikki: not everything I do revolves around you Kaiba-kun

Kaiba: What did you just call me?!

Nikki: oh shut up, please review it would mean so much to me…

**Review replies:**

Hakudoshi-chan: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it and hope to see ya again soon

Siiarrei: Wow, you thought my fic was amazing? That's soo cool…thanks and I'm really glad that at least one of my reviewers doesn't like Anzu cause I despise her with a passion…she's just too clingy

Nachzes Black-Rider: Don't worry about it, there have been times when I've thought that my memory was going and that I was becoming senile…well thanks for your review, I hope you liked this chappie too…

Telpei: Well I pretty much figured the way Kaiba would deal with his dream was to ignore it…the typical it'll go away on it's own thing. And the reason the Yugi-tachi are upset with Yami is because Yugi sacrificed his soul to save Yami…ot really a valid reason to be pissed at the Pharaoh but oh well. I'm glad you thought it was cute and that the rest will be just as fluffy…

Sami: yeah you really don't have to worry about the YugixJou thing, it's minimal, a little hand holding here and there but otherwise they just seem to be friends…I hope you stick with it and enjoy the rest of the fic but if not I'll understand

dangerousgirl: Yay! The only person that has said they love this pairing, when I was reading through the reviews of people saying it wasn't 'their cup f tea' if you will it got me really down…then I read yours and my spirits picked up and I'm now sending you a Kaiba plushie and a truck load of magnets if the magnets will be used for what I think they will be used for then cool…s

shadows of chaos61: I'm glad you liked it too and that the rest is just as good thanks for the review

Luthien: Yep, I hate JouxKaiba but love kaibaxYami I just think they're real cute together…honestly you don't have to keep reading if you don't want to…I won't hold it against you I know how annoying it is to read fics that revolve around a pairing you don't like, never the less it's always nice to hear from a past reviewer…


End file.
